Twilight Scars: Road of the Phantom
by Project Phantom
Summary: Many legends, some rised to the heavens, others failed and never returned. In the road I choose, the journey is more important that the end, or even the beginning. I am Kanto Takeshi, and I am the Twilight Phantom. My verion of Naruto, My world, it begin.


Hey, what's up? This is Project Phantom and here's my first ever story!

-Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any other anime or game I may add later on, if I did, I would never have gotten the chance to write this. Also, I thank Azuka's creator, DeviantART's Frzdragon for giving me permission to use her character as well as the blue dragon, Drambo. Both of those characters belong to her and all rights are reserved to their respected owners. Now, On with the show!

-Blah- normal speaking

-**Blah**- monster speaking

-**Blah**- ninja art name

(Blah)- Added notes

-_Blah_- inner thoughts

-**_Blah_**- chapter name

Get ready 3,2,1, Action! -Bullets fly everywhere and people get injured- CUT!!... OMG!!... THAT WAS PERFECT!! XD

* * *

Project Phantom

Twilight Scars: Road of the Phantom

* * *

"Once there was chaos in the realms of darkness, light and all in between. Heaven and Hell collided and pandemonium reigned, until two souls, one from both realms, merged into one and eliminated the chaos that was once called 'The Phantom Wars' and returned the peace to its former state. The hero was then reborn and will return when the unbalance returns."

The old sage sighed quietly as the fire dimmed inside the cave. "However," the sage explained, "all of the chaos was not entirely destroyed, some managed to retreat from the liberation and are now in hiding. Now they wait, and they search for the sign to return."

The sage then closed his eyes. "When the time arrives, a new hero will bring forth the truth of the world and finally eliminated the remaining evil." As soon as that was said the fire went out.

Prologue: Twilight Awakening

A man in the forest, about the age of 18, as he looks as though he was beaten to a near-death state, lies next to a tree, motionless. He has light brown and dark orange tips on his messy hair. He was wearing a badly damaged Red and brown samurai armor, covered with blood, deeps cuts in the armor, and a wound to the side of the abdomen. Although he looks like he is dead, the tale of his life will not end here. This is only the beginning for this hero, who will be known as Kanto Takeshi, The Twilight Phantom.

_**Chapter one: The Ice Queen and the Blazing Soul**_

Nightfall arrives in the forest, and the shadows of the past, haunts the hero. Ghostly wails fill the air, clouds block the moon, rain batters like war drums on the ground, and the crash of the godly voice of thunder fills the forest with fear. Demons laugh at the hero, specters roar and strike fear on the defenseless. Hellhounds rise from the pits of Hades himself, searching for prey. The sound of blades clashing against one another and the blood-curdling screams of men, women, and children fills the head of the hero, the sound of crows feasting of the dead, leading to the brink of insanity to the survivors who outlasted this deadly orchestra screams pandemonium into the black sky represents the war between the two sides, long ago. Many lost, few lived but driving them mad and they mourn for their lost. This cruel nightmare can even bring down the mightiest of men. When the light of the world came, the demons of the night left the hero and his nightmares were gone as well.

From a distance, a battle occurred, leaving several graves in their wake.

...

"This is Ice Dragon, can anyone read me? Please, is anyone still alive?"

A female shinobi, around the age of 18, runs through the forest, wearing a blue dragon mask and a standard fighting outfit, she escaped the bloodlust of her enemies and is now searching for her comrades. After running for about an hour, she decided to rest by one of the trees, while keeping her guard up. Ice dragon heard some grunting behind the tree she was resting on. She held a kunai in her hand and was cautiously looking around the tree. She saw a hand mostly covered in blood clutching a small round red jewel. She gazed at the jewel; it was almost as if the jewel had a small fire inside of it. She looked around even more to see the person holding the jewel. She was shocked to see a badly damaged man in crimson red and brown armor. He had a deep wound in his lower abdomen and his eyes are lost in despair.

-Bzzt- This is Stone Leo, any one out there? I found some survivors form the attack. Please respond."

"Ice Dragon here, Sir. I found a survivor as well, he seems to be suffering from severe blood loss, head trauma, and is possibly unconscious. I'll bring him to the medics quickly."

"Affirmative, Ice Dragon, but be careful, we don't know how many of those thugs we took out, so keep your guard up."

"Right..."

After she finished, she turned around, as soon as she touched the enigmatic samurai, he started to cough up some blood. Color returned to his eyes revealing them to be deep blue. He tried to get up, but his free hand was holding his abdomen trying to hold in the blood.

"Damn... what the hell happened? ...Where am I? ...Who are you?" he asked himself trying to stand up but staggered.

Ice Dragon removed her mask, revealing sky blue hair that is tied to a ponytail and emerald green eyes.

"Easy now you're still hurt." She takes out a red pill from her pocket. "Here, take this. This will help you."

"Uhh... thanks... I think." He quietly said as he took the pill.

"So, what's your name?"

"Takeshi, Kanto Takeshi" He replied.

Crows squawk and fly off trees. "Another omen... still I have no clue how I got here..." His eyes widened as flashbacks of the bloodshed that was caused to his past. And a dying face of a girl. He was holding his head in pain and grunting. When the pain subsided, he turned to the girl and said, "We have to move, this place is giving me the creeps."

"Right." She replied.

They moved slowly as Takeshi could not move quickly enough. When they made into the clearing, they spotted some of Ice's fellow shinobi.

"Glad you make it without a scratch, Azuka!" one of them called out, causing attention to a few more.

"Huh? Who is that with you?" The leader of the group asked.

"Well... I was running in the forest when I found this guy, not sure how he got there, but he has a mysterious aura on him... it feels familiar though... " Azuka explained.

"Is that so? Well, we better get moving then." Said the leader of the group.

They were about to move when Takashi yelled out, "Everyone get down!"

Kunai with exploding tags flew from the forest. One of them hit a nearby boulder, (they"re in a meadow) causing an explosion.

"Oh no, this is bad! They brought friends!"

"Hehe... looks like we have some fresh meat; let's slaughter them!" roared one of the brigands."

"Go ahead and kill them if you like, I have no time for small fry." Said a large man with black messy hair, he carries a large wide-bladed sword, Zanbato perhaps, and a sickle. He steps forward form the crowd of mercenaries. About twice the size of Takashi, the other shinobi except for Azuka were nervous at the sight of the giant. However, both Azuka and Takashi had smirks on their faces.

"So you're the boss of this group, what's your name?" Takashi asked.

"Humph, so be it, I am called Garland. You may challenge me 'IF' you defeat my brigands." Said Garland.

"It's about time I had some fun after my sleep." Said Takashi.

"No kidding, but how are we going to kill them all?" asked Azuka.

"If you know a summoning, then it will be easy, but I call dibs on the big guy"

"If u insist... LET'S DANCE PUNKS!" Azuka made some signs with her hands and slammed her hands to the ground. Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" Yelled Azuka.

Out from the large cloud of smoke came an azure dragon, his green eyes pierced the brigands and the emerald jewel shined from the dragon's forehead; this is the boss summon of ice dragons. As soon as Azuka pulled out a scroll, a blue staff appeared. The staff was made of ice and the tip was a sharp sapphire at the end with a translucent flag below it.

"Say hello to my long time friend, Drambo. So Takashi, what do you have under your sleeve?

"Well, that was impressive, but now you might want to take a step back." Said Takashi and Azuka nodded as well as Drambo. His armor was set ablaze and the clouds blocked the sun only the fire shoed light. Takashi pulled out the red orb he hid in his armor and concentrated the fire to the orb.

"Blazing valor, bring forth your strength and aid me in this battle; Crimson Sonata!"

Takashi shattered the orb and the area around him was blinded by the light. After the fired died down a little, Takashi changed. His armor was improved and not a scratch was seen. Now his armor is blazing red and dark orange, his wrist guards had two small double-edged blades on them, and now he had a very unusual sword, which was a semi-long sword, blood red, and double-edged, with the design of a black wolf on it as well.

⌠Now the fight begins."

(Plays 'Awake by Godsmack) to set the mood of the battle.)

PLEASE READ THE IMFORMATION BELOW BEFORE REVIEWING THE STORY!! -pant- thank you.  
This story is based on the Naruto world, with ninjas and samurai still in modern time. However I made a little twist with this story, with the characters of Naruto coming in the later chapters, I've let loose some apparitions which will appear every few chapters. And these apparitions are of a group of demons and demon vessels, hailing a demonic god. (Sort of like Dark Anubinite's story 'The dark awakening' which I thought it was badass and cool.) HOWEVER, I am calling this group 'Phantom.' Also since i had permission from DeviantART's Frzdragon, (even though she probably forgot from all that college work and Maplestory playing, but hey, she has to do her job and I'm cool with that.) her character will play a big role in this story. I plan to use the four elements, earth, wind, water, and fire, and also some added elements, metal, thunder, spirit, darkness, light, and finally the divine twilight to spice up the story.

It is about a man who lost his family to a fire that destroyed his hometown, in a last ditch effort, the men of the town tried to prevent the catastrophe that was taking place at the time, but failed. The protagonist lost his parents, friends, everything that he once had, all but the armor he wore, his sword, and a charm that was given to him by his long time girlfriend. He lost them all and now he is in despair until he loses his memory of his loved ones when he awakes by an unknown entity that gives him a second chance at life. One hundred years passed, time stops for him with his age. His memories of his past are sealed and are replaced with fake ones. His appearance changes as well. When he awakes, he sees a kunoichi lying next to him. She has a face that reminds him of his girlfriend that he once had which then gives him a sharp pain in his head. Now his journey begins with a battle against some brigands and mercenaries. The head of the brigands is a large, built, original character, which in later chapters, will join the protagonists on their journey"


End file.
